Drago
'''Drago' (original version: Nova Dragon) is Dan Kuso's Guardian Bakugan and the Bakugan main protagonist of the anime series. He serves not only as a battle partner, but also as a protector and source of wisdom. He's impatient, and does not like to fight, but wants to help Dan protect his home, the dimension of Vestroia. He is the direct descendant of the original Dragonoid, one of the two first Bakugan ever created, the other being Dharaknoid. Personality In Vestroia, it has been mentioned that Drago used to be very ferocious, but being with Dan so long has calmed him down. He is still very impatient and hot tempered and often gets quite annoyed with Dan, although they always make up. At first he was generally hostile towards Dan, not wanting to take orders from a human, but over the course of the first season, he and Dan gradually build up their friendship and by the season's end, the two had became close friends. While he is willing to fight to protect the innocent and their homes, and for sport, he usually dislikes fighting on the spur of the moment and when it is for someone's own selfish or evil intentions, which he regards as meaningless. Drago's personality can mostly be compared to that of an honorable knight; He has a strong sense of justice, never allows anyone to get away with their evil deeds, is fully commited to the greater good, and holds high regard for things such as honor and justice. He has on more than one occasion been willing to sacrifice his own life if it meant saving the lives of others, or for the greater good. He also is shown to be rather fearless, almost never being afraid in the face of danger and rarely shows any distress or panic in any situation. As stated by Shun, after having spent so much time with Dan, he has picked up some of his behaivour, such as prefering to take a opponent head on, rather than taking a more stealthy approach. Wavern and Drago are in love and have been seeing each other since they met, and he promises to allow her to visit the other world, a wish he eventually grants. Wavern also has a tendency to call Drago by the pet name of "Dragoruny". Drago still loves Wavern even though she died in the first season. Drago has deep hatred (along the lines of righteous anger) for people who are driven by their lust for power such as Reaper, Naga/Silent Naga, Dharak/Phantom Dharak/Razenoid/Evolved Razenoid, Viper Helios/Cyborg Helios/Helios MK2, Hydranoid/Dual Hydranoid/Alpha Hydranoid and the Nonets (especially Betadron), which caused them to go insane. He befriended Hydranoid, Helios and Betadron (with Worton) after they joined the Battle Brawlers. Ability Cards Dragonoid * Boosted Dragon: Adds 100 Gs to Drago. * Fire Wall: Nullifies the opponents ability and transfers 50 Gs from the opponent to Drago. * Fire Tornado: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Drago. * Rapid Fire: Adds another Pyrus Bakugan to the brawl. * Ultimate Boost: Delta Dragonoid * Wall Burst: Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. * D Strike Attack: Adds 200 Gs to Drago. * Dragonic Enforcement: Adds 50 Gs to Drago each turn for the rest of the game. Ultimate Dragonoid * Ultimate Dragon: Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent, adds 200 Gs to Drago and nullifies the opponents Gate Card. * Boosted Ultima: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and adds 200 Gs to Drago. * Dragonic Orge: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Drago. * Fire Judge: Adds 100 Gs to Drago. (Standard Pyrus Ability) * Fire Tornado: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Drago. (Standard Pyrus Ability) * Fire Wall: Nullifies the opponents ability and transfers 50 Gs from the opponent to Drago. (Standard Pyrus Ability) Infinty Dragonoid * Flame Strider: (Haos) * Dive Fleet: (Aquos) * Fire Grandam: (Subterra) * Aero Dragon: (Ventus) * Burning Dragonia: (Pyrus) * Lunatic Burst: (Darkus) * Infinity Demon: (Infinity Core) Neo Dragonoid * Burning Dragon: Adds 200 Gs to Drago. * Burning Tornado: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Drago. * Fire Tornado: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Drago * Fire Shield: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Burst Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Tornado Barrier: Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. * Strike Dragon: Makes the opponent's ability useless and transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Drago. (Perfect Core) * Dragon Contender: Brings the opponent's G-Power back to its base level and adds 600 Gs to Drago. (Perfect Core) * Maximum Dragon: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Drago. (Perfect Core) Vexos Dragonoid * Dianos Cocos X: Keeps Drago's G-Power at least 200 Gs more than the opponent's but he can't move for a short time. (If the opponent's G-Power is 200 Gs more than Drago's, this ability becomes useless) * Dianos Durance X: Transfers all of the opponents G-Power to Drago unless this ability is canceled. * Vestroia X: Adds 100 Gs to Drago, forces him to summon the Perfect Core's power and can change Attributes using his fusion abilities. * Neo Legend X: Adds 1800 Gs to Drago, combines all six Attributes makes him immune to all abilities except ones that transfer G-Power. (Six Attributes) (This can only be used if Drago used abilities of different Attributes and Vestroia X '''must have been activated first) Maxus Dragonoid * '''Aquos Cyclowave: Adds 400 Gs to Drago. (Aquos) * Haos Drain: Adds 200 Gs to Drago. (Haos) * Pyrus Volting: Adds 300 Gs to Drago. (Pyrus) Cross Dragonoid * Superior Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Drago. * Fire Reflector: Reflects the opponent's ability. * Shooting Dragon: Adds 500 Gs to Drago. * Dragon Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability, adds 300 Gs to Drago and adds 200 Gs to every other Bakugan on your team. * Spinning Tornado: Brings the opponent's power level back to its base level. * Burning Infinity: Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent and adds 600 Gs to Drago. (Perfect Core) * Maximum Maxus Dragon: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Drago. (Perfect Core) * Shooting Tornado: Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Drago. Helix Dragonoid * Dragon Hummer: Nullifies the opponent's ability and increases Drago's speed. * Firim Tornado: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Drago. * Galactic Dragon: Adds 500 Gs to Drago. * Helix Shield: Drago gains the same amount of G-Power as the opponent. * Burning Reflector: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Spinning Wall: Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Drago. * Dragon Phalanx: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Drago. * Strike Tornado: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent and adds 400 Gs to Drago. Lumino Dragonoid * Cross Fire: Adds 300 Gs to Drago. * Particle Wave: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Drago. * Cross Barnum: Adds 500 Gs to Drago. * Lumino Wave: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and adds 500 Gs to Drago. * Blaze Barnum: Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. * Lumino Reflector: Nullifies the opponent's ability, Gate Card and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Drago. * Lumino Hummer: Nullifies the opponent's ability. Blitz Dragonoid * Particle Buster: * Dual Barnum: * Blitz Reflector: * Blitz Wave: * Blitz Explosion: * Blitz Hummer: * Spire Dragon: * Blitz Superior: Titanium Dragonoid * Dragon Strength: * Titanium Rumble: * Titanium Hummer: * Titanium Screen: * Dragon Hard Striker: * Dragon Force Striker: * Core Buster: * Dragon Blazer: * Revolutional: * Wonder Superior: * Generation Shield: * Dragon Maximum Striker: * Double Up: * Meteor Screen: * Titanium Torrent: Mercury Dragonoid * Revolutional + Warfare '(Pyrus/Darkus): * '''Ragnarok Buster '(Pyrus): * 'Dragon Maximum Striker + Ragnarok Buster '(Pyrus/Darkus): * '''Revolutional + Slash Rise Thunder (Pyrus/Ventus): Fusion Dragonoid * Dragon Thrasher: * Dragon Spur: * Dragon Exploder: * Dragon Energy: * Dragon Over Cannon: * Dragon Astral: Adds 500 Gs to Fusion Dragonoid. * Dragon Eternal Force: * Hyper Drive: * Saber Shield ''(Fusion Shield) : * '''Dragon Blade': Adds 500 Gs to Fusion Dragonoid. * Dragon Tornado: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Fusion Dragonoid. Aeroblitz * Dragon Eternal Force: * Flame Harvey Cannon: * Saber Shield: * Harvey Cannon - Impact Torrent: Fusion Ability Cards Dragonoid * Melt Flare: Adds 100 Gs to Drago. Delta Dragonoid * D Strike Extreme: Adds 200 Gs to Drago. Ultimate Dragonoid * Exceed: Adds 200 Gs to Drago. Infinity Dragonoid * Dextra Attack: (Six Attributes - This can only be used when there's one of each Attribute on your team) * Melting Burst: (Pyrus) Neo Dragonoid * Pyrus Slayer: Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent and adds 300 Gs to Drago. * Dragon Clash: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Drago. Hex Dragonoid * Darkus X: Changes Drago's Attribute to Darkus and subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Ventus X: Changes Drago's Attribute to Ventus and transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Drago. * Subterra X: Changes Drago's Attribute to Subterra and adds 200 Gs to Drago. * Aquos X: Changes Drago's Attribute to Aquos, adds 200 Gs to Drago and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. * Haos X: Changes Drago's Attribute to Haos and adds 300 Gs to Drago. Helix Dragonoid * Power Glazer: Adds 500 Gs to Drago. * Dragon Impulse: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 500 Gs to Drago. Maxus Dragonoid * Vanishing Fire: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Drago. (Ventus, Subterra, Darkus) * Ultimate Gardener: Adds 1200 Gs to Drago. (Six Attributes) List of forms Dragonoid In Bakugan form, it has clawed wings and feet, a long neck, slender body and a long, sharp horn on the end of the snout. He has small spikes along his back. A young Dragonoid nicknamed Drago is the leader of the Bakugan with strong convictions and morals and is one of the most powerful species living in Vestroia. He has the ability to radiate intense heat from his body in battle dissolving everything around him, and is equipped with high intelligence. It is limited in battle mobility, but compensates for it through powerful strikes. In Gundalian Invaders, it was revealed that Dragonoid (Blitz Dragonoid) was one of the first Bakugan born and Drago is the current descendent of the original Dragonoid. Delta Dragonoid Like all Dragonoids, Drago has the power to evolve. As Delta Dragonoid, his horn faces forward with smaller horns on his face giving a cobra-like look, and a grey crest on his chest. Along with a new look, he gets a power boost (increasing from 340 Gs to 450 Gs). His new attacks include the Character Card D-Strike (which increases his power level by 200 G) and he gains a Fusion Ability called D-Strike Extreme. He evolved into this during Dan's battle with Julio, Chan Lee and Klaus Von Hertzon. During this battle, Drago became encased in a giant rock with cooled and flowing lava inside. Unlike all Dragonoids, however, Drago possesses the Ultimate Warrior Gene, which he had inherited from his father, Dragonoid. Ultimate Dragonoid After Drago evolves into this Bakugan, he looks similar to Infinity Dragonoid, but without the diamond. His power goes from 450 to 550 Gs. His new attacks are Exceed, Ultimate Dragonoid, and Boosted Ultima. While he would've evolved into this during Dan's battle with Apollonir, Apollonir then stated that to evolve into this, Dan must defeat all of the other Battle Brawlers. He actually evolved after Dan's brawl with Shun. Infinity Dragonoid When Wavern gives the Infinity Core to Drago, he turned into Infinity Dragonoid. He gains an enormous power level (1000 Gs) and also has a diamond shaped gem on his chest (which Ultimate Dragonoid lacks). When Drago gained the Infinity Core he could use all of the elemental attacks and a new attack that fuses all of the Bakugan attributes together called Dextra Attack. Neo Dragonoid Drago once again appears in the second season of Bakugan, this time saving the other Bakugan from the Vexos. This form is a "downgrade" since The Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia had to separate him from the Perfect Core to give him a body. In this evolution of Drago he has 4 Perfect Core ability cards. His Bakugan Trap is Scorpion. His G-Power is 400. Maxus Dragonoid When Spectra and Dan were battling, Spectra unleashed Maxus Helios. Dan and Drago had no choice but to use the Mechanical Bakugan they took from Gus and Mira. Drago combined with Spyderfencer, Spitarm, Grafias, Dark Hound, Grakas Hound, and Brachium formed Maxus Dragonoid. His G-Power is 3400 (400 Gs from Drago and 500 Gs from each trap). Cross Dragonoid To stop King Zenoheld from getting the attribute powers to activate the BT System, Apollonir gave his Pyrus Attribute Energy to Drago, forcing him into evolution. Cross Dragonoid can combine with Mechanical Bakugan to form Maxus Cross Dragonoid. It is his first evolution that his arms are fully seperated from his wings. His G-Power is 700. Maxus Cross Dragonoid This is Cross Dragonoid combined with Grakas Hound, Dark Hound, Spitarm, Grafias, Brachium and Spyderfencer. His G Power is 3700. Helix Dragonoid Drago evolved into Helix Dragonoid when he absorbed all six Attribute Energies from the BT system. His Battle Gear is JetKor and has a G-Power of 900. He is one of the fastest dragonoids. Lumino Dragonoid Lumino Dragonoid evolved into this after Neo Ziperator gave him The Element. His Battle Gear is Explosix Gear (Cross Buster). He has a G-Power of 1000. Blitz Dragonoid Blitz Dragonoid evolved into this after he defeated Dragonoid Colossus and Dragonoid Colossus forced him to evolve somehow, so he could better protect the Sacred Orb. But, the true evolution didn't take place until the battle with Dharak, when he and Dan believed in "the power they had together". Although it was never shown in the anime, Nelvana has confirmed that Blitz Dragonoid's G-power is 1100. Titanium Dragonoid Titanium Dragonoid is Drago's previous form. He evolved after he battled Emperor Barodius in the middle dimension and the Sacred Orb went inside of him and he became Titanium Dragonoid. In this form Drago has a harder time controlling his powers, due to Code Eve mutating Dan's Switch Code and Drago's DNA upon his evolution. This brought them out of sync and spawned a Mechtogan, Zenthon, as well as a Mechtogan Titan, Zenthon Titan. His G-power was confirmed to be 1200 by Nelvana in the anime. Mercury Dragonoid Mercury Dragonoid is a special form of Titanium Dragonoid. Using the power of the Gate and Key, similar to how he shared his powers to make Mechtogan for the other Brawlers, he switched body parts with Infinity Helios and Taylean. His G-Power is 2400 when he switches with Helios or Taylean. Fusion Dragonoid Fusion Dragonoid is Drago's current form. He evolved by the power of the gate and key during the battle against Mag Mel and Evolved Razenoid. He easily avoided Evolved Razenoid's attacks and was able to destroy him with one powerful blow. He then returns to Earth with Dan and everyone is happy to see them. He is the first''' Baku Sky Raider''' Bakugan to appear in the anime and the first Sky Raider Guardian Bakugan. His Mechtagon is Dragonoid Destroyer. His G-Power is still 1200 for some reason. Aeroblitz AeroBlitz is a combined form of Fusion Dragonoid and Reptak. His combined G-Power is 2200. Trivia * Drago only evolved through battle experience three times, into Delta Dragonoid, Ultimate Dragonoid, and Fusion Dragonoid. All other evolutions were because of him getting an energy, gift or a core as shown below: ** Infinity Dragonoid was Wavern's gift. ** Perfect Dragonoid was from the Silent Core and Infinity Core (or Perfect Core). ** Neo Dragonoid was a "Downgrade", but a new body (or gift of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia). ** Cross Dragonoid was Apollonir's gift. ** Helix Dragonoid was from the Attribute Energies (or Wavern's second gift). ** Lumino Dragonoid was Neo Ziperator's gift. ** Blitz Dragonoid was Dragonoid Colossus' gift. ** Titanium Dragonoid was Code Eve's gift. * Drago was the first Bakugan to have a known girlfriend. * Drago is the direct descendent of the original Dragonoid. * All of Drago's Battle Gear were Silver, except Sonicanon, which is a Gold-attributed attachment for Drago. * Drago's face and voice - throughout all his evolutions - hasn't changed a bit. * Dragonoid Colossus stated that those with the Ultimate Warrior Gene were the most powerful Bakugan of all. * In every season except New Vestroia, his main rival has been a Darkus Bakugan. * His evolution name, such as Blitz or Lumino, had something to do with the season it was in. ** Dragonoid - original season ** Neo Dragonoid - New Vestroia; "Neo" means "New" in Latin ** Helix Dragonoid - Gundalian Invaders; the Double Helix is the shape of DNA, and it was the first season where they introduced DNA codes ** Titanium Dragonoid - Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 (All Bakugan are now partially metallic) ** Fusion Dragonoid - Mechtanium Surge Arc 2 (It made debut for Baku Sky Raiders and BakuFusion) * Drago is the only Bakugan to evolve more than 5 times. * In every one of his evolutions - Drago's horn gets longer or grows a extra part, also in every one of his evolutions - He gets or loses a horn. * Drago is one of the few Bakugan who had love interests, as he loved Wavern before she died and after still. * Of all of his forms, the form that Drago has been in the longest is Neo Dragonoid and Titanium Dragonoid (27 episodes) and Perfect Dragonoid is the shortest (1 episode). * If you look closely at Ultimate, Infinity and Perfect Dragonoid's wings you can see the Pyrus symbol near his wingtips. * Cross Dragonoid and Helix Dragonoid are his only evolutions that have three defense Abilities although Helix Dragonoid's Spinning Wall can be used for both offense and defense. * Titanium Dragonoid's Dragon Force Striker is similar to Blitz Dragonoid's Spire Dragon in appearance. * When he evolved into Perfect Dragonoid the lines in his wings and body whitened and thickened. * Like Silent Naga, Infinity Dragonoid has lines or markings travelling from the gem on his chest. The only difference being their white color. * He usually bends his right knee when activating an ability. * Of all his humanoid forms, Blitz Dragonoid and Titanium Dragonoid are the fastest and most agile in the air. * Drago hasn't used a Perfect Core Ability Cards since season 2. * The number of episodes spent in each form is: ** Dragonoid: 22 episodes (BBB1-BBB22) ** Delta Dragonoid: 16 episodes (BBB22-BBB37) ** Ultimate Dragonoid: 15 episodes (BBB37-BBB51) ** Infinity Dragonoid: 2 episodes (BBB51-BBB52) ** Perfect Dragonoid: 1 episode (BBB52) {record shortest} ** Neo Dragonoid: 27 episodes (BBBNV1-BBBNV27) {record longest-tied with Titanium Dragonoid} ** Cross Dragonoid: 16 episodes (BBBNV27-BBBNV42) ** Helix Dragonoid: 24 episodes (BBBNV42-BGI12) ** Lumino Dragonoid: 18 episodes (BGI12-BGI29) ** Blitz Dragonoid: 10 episodes (BGI29-BGI39) ** Titanium Dragonoid: 27 episodes (BGI39-BMS26) {record longest-tied with Neo Dragonoid} ** Fusion Dragonoid: 21 episodes (BMS26-BMS46) {possibly his final evolution} * His evolutions Helix Dragonoid, Lumino Dragonoid, Blitz Dragonoid and Titanium Dragonoid have an ability causing him to become faster. He only started using the Hammer Ability from Helix Dragonoid and his subsequent evolutions. This may be because, his slender, more humanoid shape makes it easier to move faster. ** But Fusion Dragonoid's Dragon Spur may have simillar effects of Hammer abilities. * He is the second (first is Razenoid in Mechtogan Mayhem) Bakugan that has been able to defeat a Mechtogan all by himself. * Despite when Drago and Tigrerra said that when Bakugan absorb too much power they are destroyed, Drago has evolved ten times and still hasn't absorbed too much. However, when he was Titanium Dragonoid he started to lose control however this wasn't the cause. The cause was because he wasn't in sync with Dan. Other de:Drago Category:Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Great Articles Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Energy Holders Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance